


Ramen is serious business

by Angry_Bread



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossover, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Bread/pseuds/Angry_Bread
Summary: It was lunchtime and for Jack Atlas that meant only one thing: ramen. Except the worst case scenario had occurred: Every last cup ramen package was gone.





	Ramen is serious business

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ygo crossover of Zexal month. Don’t think too hard about this, I certainly didn’t.

It was lunchtime and for Jack Atlas that meant only one thing: ramen. There was no other food that could satisfy the king. In fact, Jack would gladly only eat ramen but Yusei and the other members of Team 5D’s always get in his way, jabbering on about vitamins and other details. Food was supposed to be eaten, not analyzed in a lab!

 

Jack made his way to the nearest supermarket. He stepped inside and looked at the self labeled ”Cup Ramen”. Not a single packet left. Filled with rage Jack punched the self, which made him feel better until the pain in his hand took over. What gods had he angered to deserve such a fate? Who would be so cruel as to deny the heavenly experience of a ramen lunch to all others?

 

———

 

Anna wasn’t sure if Yuma would like cup ramen. Well, he liked everything so the question was: Would cup ramen be enough to win his heart. She had tried everything else: Making rice balls, buying flowers for Valentines and of course dueling, so much dueling. Which was fun but Yuma could duel for hours without end. 

 

This was her secret weapon, the cup ramen endorsed over and over by the king himself Jack Atlas. She placed all, and she did mean all, of the ramen packets on the checkout counter. The noise from the packets echoed loudly through the store. In response came a shout ”So your the one to blame for all this!” A man dressed in a white motorcycle jacket came running towards her. ”You can’t take away the King’s lunch!” He continued at the top of his lungs. 

 

”Yeah? Well you can’t take away Yuma’s lunch either! I bought them, I get them!” She yelled back.

 

”Well in dispute like this there’s only one sensible way to settle things. A duel! Do you accept the king’s challenge?”

 

”Bring it on!”

 

———

 

Only two turns into the duel a Jack was already impressed by her play style. Summoning strong monster and only using the occasional trap card to help out, a strategy all too similar to his own. but there can be only one king of power and it’s him. This duel was as good as over.

 

”Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack with Absolute Powerforce!” 

 

The attack connects and reduces Anna’s life points to zero. Before Jack could declare all the ramen to be his, Anna said ”Well that was fun. See you again some time.”

 

”No. I won the duel it’s mine!”

 

”Huh? No the duel was just for fun. I had no intentions of giving you all my ramen” 

 

Without giving Jack a chance to respond Anna got up on her cannon a flew away. Left behind, Jack had to admit defeat. Both to Anna and his incredible hunger. 

 

”Well then,” Jack monologued to himself. ”next time the ramen is mine! Make sure to remember: All is fair in love and ramen!”


End file.
